Somethings Happen for a Reason
by Nash13
Summary: When Hermione and Draco accidentaly kiss they think its just a flute and try to avoid each other from then on but what happens when they are the heads of the school, share a dorm and Draco's Veela keep dragging them together? Rated M for later chapters


**AN: Thanks to my lovely Review's I was notified of a very grammatical errors in my writing. I have now fixed this and am reposting it without the errors. I would like to thank all of my reviewers and let them know that I am taking their thoughts to heart. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the characters in this story**

Chapter 1:

Hermione's POV

It was seventh year already I could not believe it. It had already been six years since I started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it felt like just yesterday Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall had showed up at my house in muggle London to tell me I was a witch. I was chosen this year to be Head Girl but unlike normally protocol they decided to make who head boy was a surprise and I was scared. I thought it would have been Harry but it's not and I'm freaking out wondering who it's going to be and if we will like each other.

I am so excited to get back to school the train leaves at eleven but I had been up since six- thirty double checking that I had everything in my trunk. It was now ten-thirty and I had to leave, I was meeting Harry, and Ron at the train station and I could not wait to see them. I had not seen them all summer because my mother had passed away and I had to get a job to help my dad since he is not doing anything in his grieving state and was not going to work. I wasn't planning on telling Harry and Ron about my mom because they had enough on their plates without having to work about me. Voldemort was on the rise and with Harry being the boy that lived; he is expected to defeat him again so all of us were working on a way we could take him down with the least casualties so far we had nothing.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the alarm I had set on my watch went off telling me I had to leave or I would miss the train. I looked in the mirror one last time making sure I looked okay. I looked different than I used to my hair was long and had grown out of its bushiness and was now sleek and wavy, I grew into my big buckteeth and was at the height of 5'8 with long legs. I had gotten out of my baggy bookworm clothes and had started wearing skirts and dresses. I decided I looked good and walked down stairs.

"Dad" I called I got no response. I went to look in the kitchen there he was sitting staring into space he normally did not start on the drinking until noon. "I need to leave dad and I need you to drive me to the train station, can you please do that for me daddy." My father nodded quietly and got up the drive to the station was quiet not a word was passed between us. When we got there, I unhooked my seatbelt and turned to face him.

"You know I love you right dad?" I asked quietly

"Yes I know I love you too sweaty," he said so quietly I could barely hear him.

"Okay good, now I need you to do something for me I'll be back at Christmas but while I'm gone I need you to take care of yourself okay I won't be there to help you, and you'll have to do everything yourself can you do that for me." I asked in a kind voice so as not to not seem like I was ordering my dad around.

"Okay I will."

I hugged him "Thank-you I love you daddy I'll see you at Christmas." And with that I got out of the car and headed onto platform 9 ¾. Harry, Ron and I agreed that we would meet in our normally compartment but when I couldn't find them after putting my trunk away I started looking for them, what a mistake that was.

I was walking when I ran into someone we both fell to the floor with him on top. I felt something on my lips and after a second I realised it was someone else's lips I freaked to say the least. I screamed and started shoving the guy off of me he had his hood up so I couldn't see who he was but when he got up and started brushing himself off his hood fell back and the guy I had just kissed by accident was none other than the great and mighty (or so he thought) Draco Malfoy!


End file.
